Anniversary
by Jamie am I
Summary: A AngelCollins fic. This is a gift to rentaholic00.
1. The Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT… Jonathan Larson does.

Summary: This is a gift to rentaholic00.

* * *

Collins and Angel walked hand in hand down Avenue B. Today was their two year anniversary, and Collins said he had something special planned.

The night's air felt good as it brushed against Angel's cheeks. Her black hair blowing softly as it framed her flawless face.

"Where are we going, baby?" Angel asked as she allowed Collins to guide her.

"You'll see," he replied.

"I can't really _see _with this blindfold covering my eyes."

Collins just laughed. He hoped she would like what he had planned, even though he knew Angel would appreciate anything he did for her.

"Baby! Come on, I want to know," she said as she formed her lips into a pout.

"That pout doesn't work as well without your beautiful eyes."

Angel could feel her face growing hot. She knew she should be used to him giving her compliments like that, but knowing it was their two-year anniversary changed things for her.

The two lovers continued their walk for a minute until Collins suddenly stopped.

"Baby, why'd you stop?"

"Because we're here."

* * *

Ooo… where are they?

Please review.


	2. The Picnic

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, Jonathan Larson does.

* * *

Angel felt Collins' warm hands remove the blindfold, and she gasped immediately at what was in front of her. 

Collins had taken her to the nearest beach, and had set up a picnic! (A/N: I know, kind of a cliché… but Angel would probably love it!)

"Oh, Tom! This is beautiful!"

"And it's all for you, Angel," he whispered in her ear.

Angel smiled as she felt Collins' arms wrap around her waist. She grasped his hands in hers, and turned herself around.

"Thank you, Thomas," she said as she leaned in to give her lover a small kiss.

"Anything for you, Angel. Now… are we gonna stand here all night, or are we gonna eat?"

"Race you to the bottom of this sand hill!"

"You're on!"

The two of them dashed down the small hill, both trying to outrun the other. The race soon came to its end.

"I win!" Angel yelled as she jumped in the air.

"Ok, ok. You win… for now," Collins said as he ran to Angel and picked her up bridal style.

"Tom! Tom! Put me down!"

"Ok." He threw her up in the air, caught her again, and placed her on the flower tablecloth he had set out.

"Oh, Mistro!" Collins called.

"Mistro?" Angel asked as she clutched a small chocolate-covered strawberry Collins that had packed.

"You'll see."

As if on cue, Roger stepped out from behind a large walk a small walk away. He was wearing his best clothes, or at least the best clothes Angel bought him, and had his trusty guitar in hand.

"Roger? What're you doing here?"

"Collins asked me to perform a song he wrote for you," he answered.

"You wrote me a song?" Angel asked. "That's so cute!"

"Angel, I want you to listen to the song. I have something important to ask you after it."

"Ok," Angel responded. "I'll listen."

And Roger began.

* * *

Oooo….. what's the song!? What does he have to ask her?! Why am I asking all these questions!?

Please review.


	3. The Question

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, Jon Larson does.

(A/N: Ok, I've never written a song before, so this will probably be really, really short, and REALLY, REALLY lame. So please tell me you're honest opinion about it, I promise any flames won't offend me.

* * *

Roger picked up his guitar, and cleared his throat. "This song was written by Thomas Collins, written for Angel Dummot Schunard," he said. 

He plucked at the guitar strings, playing a simple tune, but it soon turned into what Angel thought sounded like an entire orchestra. He plucked at random strings, which Angel knew she could never do, and after a few moments, began signing.

'You are heaven's angel You are the wind beneath my wings 

_You opened my heart to love_

_And showed me many joyful things_

_Angel, you are my life_

_You are my heart and my soul_

_You brighten up the room_

_And can achieve any goal_

_You are the captor of my love_

_You are the keeper of my mind_

_Up the stairs of love I go_

_They are an endless wind_

_Angel, this night is very special_

_I have something I must say_

_Just know that if you run, I'll still love you_

_Night and Day_

Angel, you mean the world to me 

_Will you please marry me?'_

Angel gasped as Roger stopped strumming the guitar, and looked at Collins, who had positioned himself in front of her. He went down on one knee, and grasped Angel's hand in his.

"Angel," he said. "We've been a couple for two years now, and since Mo and Joanne, I've been waiting to ask you this." He dug into his coat pocket (A/N: The one Angel bought him in I'll Cover You), and pulled out a small velvet box. "Angel Dummot Schunard, will you marry me?" He asked as he looked into her eyes and opened the small box to reveal a beautiful 24-karat ring. (A/N: I have NO idea how Collins afforded it, so just use you imagination.

Angel felt tears run down her cheeks as she clasped a hand over her mouth. A smile broke out on her face a she jumped into Collins' arms. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you! Oh Thomas!" She cried as she hugged him closer to her. She gave him a big kiss, before letting him slide the ring on her finger.

"Angel?"

"Yes Collins?"

"Before we go back home to celebrate… I want you to know. No matter what happens… I'll Cover You."

Angel smiled up at her knew husband.

* * *

Please review. That's the last chapter. But don't worry there will be a sequel. ;) 


End file.
